LOVE CRAZY
by SaHiGa
Summary: Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, yang tergila-gila pada tunangan kakak ku sendiri, bahkan aku hampir memperkosanya, saat gadis itu, menolak cintaku. / "kau breangsek sasuke!" /SasuHina, ItaHina / CHAPTER 4 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Andai saja, dia tidak merebutmu dariku, aku tidak akan menjadi gila seperti ini. Iya aku memang laki-laki gila, aku sungguh tergila-gila padamu Hime, kalau boleh jujur aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kenapa harus si baka aniki yang mendapatkanmu, kenapa tidak aku?. Dari dulu sampai sekarang entah kanapa perasaanku tidak pernah berubah kepadamu, malah semakin besar. Saat aku melihatmu bertunagan dengan baka aniki, hatiku sakit Hime, aku bahkan ingin mencobah bunuh diri, tapi aku tidak bisa. aku tidak bisa menyerahkanmu bersama si baka itu, jadi dengan segala cara aku akan rebut mu kembali untuk menjadi miliku seutuhnya, dan semua itu akan terjadi tidak akan lama lagi.

 **LOVE CRAZY**

 **Bye Akuma**

 **Naruto punya OM MK (MASASHI KISHIMOTO).**

 **PAIR : SASUHINA**

 **RETED : M**

 **WARNING : TYPO = dimana-mana, OOC = itu pasti, EYD = acak-acakan, Ide pasaran = so pasti, geje = banget.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

.

.

SJ

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana orang-orang bersantai dari aktifitasnya, aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung dirumah kakakku dengan tunangannya. dijepang semua itu sudah tidak aneh lagi. bahkan pasangan yang tidak memiliki ikatan apapun bisa tinggal bersama. Kakaku bertunganan 3 bulan yang lalu, dengan seorang gadis cantik, dia bernama Hyuga Hinata, atau biasa aku panggil dengan sebutan Hime. Dia adalah teman kecilku, dan aku sangat menyukainya, tapi sayang takdir berkata lain. dia di tunangakan dengan kakakku. awalnya aku pikir Hime-ku akan menolak, tapi semua harapan dan pikiranku hacur setelah Himeku menerima semuanya. Wajar saja dia menerima semuanya, dia adalah gadis dari keluarga baik-baik, dan Hime tidak pernah menolak apapun yang di katakan ayahnya. Saat itu hatiku benar-benar hancur, ku coba berbagai cara untuk menggagalkan perjodohan itu mulai dari mencuri ciuman pertamanya secara paksa dan bahkan aku hampir memperkosanya di kamarku, 4 bulan yang lalu. tapi dia tidak pernah membenciku, malah dia mencoba menutupi kejadian saat aku hampir memperkosanya. Dia memang gadis yang baik, dan itulah kenapa aku bisa tergila-gila padanya.

Tak terasa mobilku sudah ada di gerbang rumah kakakku, aku membuka pintu mobil dan langsung bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil, ku langkakan kakiku menuju pintu rumahnya, aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya, sudah hampir 3 bulan ini kami tidak bertemu. semenjak kejadian pemerkosaan itu. aku sangat merindukannya, aku tidak sabar ingin memeluknya, menghirup wangi tubuhnya, dan menjadikanya memilikiku seutuhya.

Ku ketuk pintu rumah mereka.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Dari dalam terdengar suara langkah kaki seorang yang akan bergegas untuk membuka pintu.

'Ah itu pasti dia'. Pikirku tersenyum senang.

 **CEKLEK**

Suara pintu terbuka, menampakan sosok gadis cantik jelita. Dia terkejut melihatku, tapi aku hanya membalas keterkejutannya dengan seringai kemenangan.

"S-sa-Sasuke-ku- _ **kun**_." Panggilnya dengan nada tergagap dan raut wajah takut.

"Hai, Hime, lama tidak bertemu?" Ujarku Seringai semakin lebar.

Dia hanya menanggapinya dengan diam, aku tau di pikirannya dia pasti merasa takut padaku, yang dulu hampir memperkosanya. Ku langkakan kakiku masuk melewati pintu dan meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam kaku dengan wajah pucat pasi. Di depan pintu.

" _ **Otouto**_." Panggil seseorang yang baru menuruni tangga lantai dua.

" _ **Aniki**_." Sapaku tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Sedangkan Hime, jangan tanya lagi dia masih diam berdiri di depan pintu.

" _ **Otouto**_ , kebetulan kau datang, aku hari ini berencana akan keluar kota untuk menyelesaikan masalah di perusahaan selama 1 bulan, tapi aku khawatir dengan Hinata, kau maukan menemaninya, menggantikan posisiku untuk sementara waktu?" Jelas Itachi panjang lenbar meminta bantuanku.

Ku coba untuk pura-pura berfikir sejenak. "Em.., Baiklah aku akan menemaninya, tidak baikkan seorang wanita tinggal sendiri dirumah." Ujarku menyerigai, melihat gadisku yang pucat pasi. Dalam hati aku hanya tertawa melihat tanpangnya sekarang.

 **Normal POV**

"Hinata, kau tidak masalahkan bila Sasuke tinggal disini menemanimu?" Tanya Itachi menyadarkan lamunan Hinata.

Horor itulah muka Hinata sekarang, "E.., I-iya, tidak apa-apa." Jawabya ragu dengan suara lirih.

"Baiklah, _**baka**_ _**Otouto**_ , aku serakan Hinata padamu, jaga dia selama aku pergi." Ujar Itachi, menepuk pundak Sasuke yang masih melihat wajah Hinata.

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, dan lebih tepatnya seringai kemenangan.

Itachi tersenyum mencoba menenangkan tunangan. "Hinata, turuti semua perkataan Sasuke, dan jaga diri baik-baik." Ujarnya kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata lembut.

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata disertai dengan anggukan dan suara lirih mencoba tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. dan kalian tidak usah mengantarku, aku bisa sendiri." Itachi tersenyum, membawa kompernya untuk bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata, yang masih berdiam diri.

3 menit kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup rapat.

*****==SJ==*****

"Hime~" panggil Sasuke dengan suara manja, tepat di telingga sang gadis.

Hinata segera tersadar dari lamunannya, segera bergegas untuk pergi ke lantai dua, saat hinata hendak pergi dengan sigap Sasuke langsung memegang pergelangan tangannya kasar, kemudian memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Hime, aku sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Sasuke di telingga Hinata dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di potongan leher sang gadis.

"..." Hinata tak bisa menjawab, dia terlalu kaget dengan kehadiran sasuke, ditambah lagi sikap sasuke padanya, yang membuatnya semakin takut saja.

"Apakah kau juga merindukanku?" Tanyanya Sasuke menuntut.

Yang di tanya hanya terdiam dengan bahu yang bergetar menahan takut.

"Kenapa?" tanya sasuke heran, mengendurkan pelukannya pada tubuh munggil hinata, matanya memandang binggung wajah pujahan hatinya.

"A-aku..."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir munggil sang gadis, mejilatinya dengan lidah kasarnya. Hinata mencoba berontak, tapi tenaganga tak bisa menandingi tenanga sasuke, yang semakin gencar menciumnya secara kasar dan buru-buru.

 **TBC**

Hay minna-san?

Jumpa lagi bersama akuma, yang tidak bosan-bosannya bikin cerita geje, somoga kalian suka dengan cerita yang akuma buat ya?,

Mohon maaf buat semuanya, akuma masih belum bisa ngelanjutin ff yang laennya, cz idenya lagi enggak ada, di tambah akuma akhir-akhir ini punya kesibukan banyak, dengan keluhan pasien yang beragam-ragam. Sehinga membuat mood naik turun gak jelas, hhehehhe

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

 _ **Jaa-ne~**_

 **SJ = 13/03/2015**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **WARNING :** _ **TYPO**_ **,** _ **OOC**_ **,** _ **EYD**_ **, Ide pasaran.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

Sasuke masih senan tiasa melumat bibir mungil sang gadis yang di tindihnya di atas sofa ruang tamu. Tangannya masih bergerak liar menjelajahi tubuh Hinata, membelainya penuh sayang, ciuman bibir Sasuke berpindah pada leher jenjang sang gadis menjilatnya dan menggigit kecil, meninggalkan bercak merah disana. Hinata terus memberontak, mendorong dada bidang Sasuke agar menjauh darinya, penolakan Hinata seolah tidak berarti bagi Sasuke, dia masih asik menjelajahi leher jenjang sang gadis, menghisap dan kembali menggigitnya kecil, meninggalkan kissmark di sekujur leher jenjang sang gadis. Merasa puas dengan hasil karyanya, ciuman Sasuke berpindah kembali pada bibir munggil Hinata melumatnya kembali, ciuman yang semakin menuntut dengan hasrat menggebu.

Tangan Sasuke mencoba melepaskan cardigan rajut dan baju dalam yang di kenakan Hinata secara paksa, membukanya dengan brutal tanpa menghiraukan rontahan perlawanan dan isak tangis yang mulai terdengar dari sang gadis, melepaskannya secepat yang ia bisa. menanggalkannya cardigan rajut dan baju dalam dengan brutal dan membuangnya sembarangan. Satu tangan Sasuke meremas payudara kiri Hinata yang masih terbalut bra dengan kasar, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk membuka kaitan bra berenda berwarna ungu yang Hinata kenakan, melepasnya lalu membuangnya sembarangan. Tangan Sasuke segera meremas payudara sang gadis dengan kasar. Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang meremas bukit kembarnya dengan kasar. Sadar akan penolakan Hinata, Kedua tangan Sasuke segera mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata, menghimpitnya di atas kepala Hinata. Lalu dengan cepat bibir Sasuke mengulam daun telinga sang gadis, menggigitnya lembut, menjulurkan lidahnya membuat jejak basah dari daerah leher sampai payudara sang gadis. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terus memberontak tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Tangan Sasuke yang bebas kembali meremas payudara Hinata, meresapi benda kenyal yang ada di cengkraman tanganya, sedangkan bibirnya mulai berani menjilat puting susu gadis yang di tindihnya, memasukan puting susu Hinata kedalam mulutnya, menghisapnya seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu. Tangan Hinata mendorong bahu Sasuke, untuk menjauhkan mulut Sasuke dari payudaranya, tapi tidak berhasil, bahkan mulut Sasuke tidak berpidah sejengkalpun dari payudara sang gadis.

"MmmHmm..." Hinata menahan desahannya.

"Cup...cup...cup..." Terdengar bunyi decapan lidah Sasuke, yang masih asik dengan kegiatanya menyusunya.

"Ahahaa...ah...S...sshasukeh...khunn... t...toloong he...hentikan.. Ah..ahha..." Hinata memohon dengan desahan yang tidak bisa ditahannya, tubuhnya baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi aneh seperti ini, rasanya seperti disengat listrik tegangan tinggi, tubuhnya terasa panas dingin disaat bersamaan.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...t...toloong he...hentikan.." Ujanya terus menohon, mendorong bahu Sasuke untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya. Sasuke menulikan telinganya, ucapan Hinata dan isak tangis gadis itu tidak di gubris olehnya yang sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu.

"Cup...cup...cup..." Bunyi decapan lidah Sasuke mengema di dalam ruang tamu.

Sasuke yang masih asik, dengan kegiatanya, tidak perdulih dengan rontahan dan perlawanan Hinata, tangannya bergegas cepet menyibak rok Hinata, mencoba membuka celana dalam yang di kenakan sang gadis, secara paksa dan buru-buru.

"J...jangan.., a...aku mohon... Hiks...hiks...hiks...S...sashukeh...k..kun... J...jangan... Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Hinata berucap, dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat celana dalamnya yang akan dilapas Sasuke, kepalanya terus bergeleng-geleng kekanan dan kekiri dangan air mata yang terus berlinang dan isak tangis khas anak kecil.

"Hah...huh...hah... Tidak Hime, aku tidak bisa mengambulkan permintaanmu yang satu ini, kau harus menjadi miliku seutuhnya sekarang juga,...huh...huh...hah..." Ujarnya dengan nafas berburu, menolak keinginan sang gadis.

Tangannya menarik celana dalam yang di cengkram Hinata, meloloskanya dari kaki jenjang sang gadis dengan sangat cepat, lalu membuangnya sembarangan. Kaki Hinata beningsek merosot turun dari sofa, dengan sigap Sasuke segera menaikan kembali kaki Hinata, memaksanya kembali berbaring di atas sofa kemudian menindih tubuh mungilnya, tangan Sasuke menekuk kedua kaki Hinata, membukanya lebar, menghimpitnya dengan tubuh besarnya yang tepat berada didepan selangkangan sang gadis, bibir Sasuke kembali ingin mencium bibir mungil sang gadis, tapi Hinata membuang mukanya menolak ciuman Sasuke, Sasuke yang tidak sabar mencengkram rahang Hinata, lalu menariknya dengan kasar, menghadapkan wajah Hinata pada wajahnya, dan segera melumat kembali bibir Hinata dengan kasar dan menuntut.

"HMMPPPHH…."

Hinata terus mendorong dada bidang Sasuke untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya, tapi tidak berhasil, malah membuat Sasuke, semakin bernafsu melumat bibirnya. Puas dengan bibir Hinata, wajah Sasuke beringsek turun kedepan selangkangan Hinata, membelai selangkangan Hinata dengan tangannya yang agak kasar, mendekatkan wajahnya, tepat di hadapan vagina Hinata, bibirnya membelai bulu-bulu halus yang menumbuhi sekitar labia mayor sang gadis. Lidah Sasuke aktif mencari benda sensitif sang gadis, setelah Sasuke menemukan benda bulat sebesar biji kacang, dirinya langsung melumat klitoris Hinata, mengulamnya dengan lembut, lalu menggigit kecil, dan kembali mengulamnya. Setelah puas bermain dengan klitoris Hinata, lidah Sasuke mulai bermain dengan lubang vagina sumber kenikmatan bagi banyak lelaki, memasukan lidahnya yang lunak, kedalam lubang vagina Hinata, dengan gerakan, in-out dengan tempo yang teratur.

"Aah...ahhaaa...ah...ahhaaa.., S..shasukheh...j..jangann..ah..."

Densahan Hinata terdengar, tubuhnya mungilnya melengking keatas saat merasakan bedah lunak masuk kedalam lubang vaginanya, tangannya sibuk mendorong kepala Sasuke agar menjauh dari benda sensitivnya, sedangkan kakinya terus berusaha dirapatkan agar Sasuke menjauh dari benda sensitivnya. Sasuke yang menyadari penolakan dari Hinata, segera mencengkaram kedua paha mulus Hinata membukanya lebar, agar tidak menjepit kapalanya yang sedang bermain di bagian lubang sensitiv gadis yang di cintainya.

"Cup...cup...cup..." Bunyi decapan lidah kembali terdengar, saat Sasuke mengerjai bagian sensitiv sang gadis.

"Ah...aahh...ahah..." Desahan sexy kembali lolos dari bibi Hinata, pelipisnya bersimbah peluh, mulutnya terbuka tutup seperti ikan yang berada di darat.

Di sadari lubang vagina Hinata semakin berdenyut berusaha menjepit lidahnya dengan kuat, Sasuke menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi Hinata akan klimaks, Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjauh dari lubang vagina sang gadis, menggantikannya dengan jari tangannya. Satu jari tengah Sasuke di masukan ke dalam vagina Hinata secara perlahan.

"Aaahh….ahh... S-sasu s-sakit...hiks...hiks...hiks..." Hinata berteriak kesakitan disela-sela desahanya dengan isak tangis yang mulai kembali terdengar dari bibir munggilnya yang bergetar hebat. Rasa Sakit mulai terasa ketika Sasuke memasukan jarinya.

Hinata benar-benar takut dengan perlalukaan Sasuke padanya, dulu Sasuke tidak pernah seperti ini padanya, bahkan dia selalu melindungi Hinata disaat Hinata di bully oleh teman-temannya, saat masih sekolah SMA dulu. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak mengenal Sasuke lagi, baginya Sasuke seperti orang lain dimatanya.

"Huh...huh...huh...huh..." Nafas Sasuke berburu, mencoba menahan hasratnya yang menggebu, dia tidak ingin melukai Hinata-nya.

Sasuke menarik jarinya keluar dari vagina sang gadis, yang benar-benar terasa sempit, bahkan satu jarinya pun tidak muat di dalam lubang kenikmatan Hinata. Sasuke memasukan jarinya ke dalam mulutnya dan menjilatinya agar jarinya basah, lalu kembali memasukan lagi jarinya kedalam vagina Hinata, bergerak memutar-mutar mencoba meregengangkan lubang vagina gadis itu dengan jarinya, saat di rasa jarinya tidak lagi di cepit terlalu kuat, Sasuke kembali menambah satu jari lagi untuk masuk kedalam vagina Hinata, menariknya sampai jarinya setengah keluar, lalu memasukan kembali, dengan gerakan sedikit lebih cepat dan berulang-ulang.

"Ahah...ah...ahaah... S...sashukeh.. Ah..mmptmtpppmm." Hinata membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya, Sadar Hinata tidak lagi mengeluarkan desahan Sexy nya, Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat wajah cantik Hinata.

Tangan Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Hinata yang terus membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Jangan di tahan Hime, aku suka desahanmu.." ujarnya terus meng in-out kan jarinya, keluar masuk dari vagina gadisnya.

Saat kedua jari Sasuke di jepit kuat oleh vagina Hinata, Sasuke sadar sebentar lagi Hinata akan klimaks, dia semakin mempercepat jarinya keluar masuk kedalam vagina Hinata, dengan tempo gerakan yang sangat cepat.

"AHGHHH...ah..." Teriak Hinata saat orgasme menghampirinya, tubuhnya langsung lemas terkulai seketika.

Vagina Hinata menyemburkan cairan cintanya, di tangan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai segera menarik tangannya keluar dari vagina Hinata, lalu memasukan jarinya kedalam mulutnya, menjilati jarinya yang basah karena cairan bening gadis yang di cintainya. setelah kedua jarinya bersih, tidak ada lagi cairan yang tersisah, tanpa merasa jijik Sasuke segera melumat vagina Hinata dengan mulut dan lidahnya, membersikan cairan bening yang berceceran di sekitar vagina Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah, tenanganya sudah habis, tubuhnya terkulai lemas di bawah tubuh besar Sasuke, nafasnya tersengal tidak beraturan dengan mata terpejam, merasakan klimaks pertamanya.

Sasuke menyeringai, melihat tubuh munggil gadis yang di cintainya, tidak bisa lagi memberontak. Dirinya segera melepas celana jeans panjang dan baju kemeja putih yang di kenakannya, membuangnya sembarangan. Tangan Sasuke segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan munggil Hinata, membibimbing tangan Hinata untuk menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah mengalami ereksi semenjak pertama kali menyentuh Hinata. Kejantanannya yang masih terbalut celana dalam Hitam dengan tojolan besar di tegahnya, meremasnya dan memijat lembut tonjolan yang semakin besar dan ereksi dengan tangan mungil Hinata.

"AHH...remas sayang, ahah...huh...huh...huh..." Desahan Sasuke mulai terdengar, saat tangan mungil Hinata meremas gundukan yang semakin menengang didalam celana dalam hitamnya yang mulai basah oleh cairan pra orgasme yang keluar dari kepala penisnya. Matanya terpejam meresapi remasan tangan gadisnya dengan nafas berburu, menahan nikmat.

Hinata berusaha menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dari kejantanan Sasuke yang masih terbalut celana dalam Hitam, dan tangan Hinata sukses kembali di tarik oleh tangan besar Sasuke, untuk kembali memijat kejantanannya yang semakin ereksi.

"AHH...ahaah... Hina...ahh..." Sasuke menahan suara desahan nikmatnya agar tidak sekeras suara desahan wanita.

Puas dengan aksinya, Sasuke membuka celana dalam berwarna hitamnya, dan menampakan kejantanannya yang sudah mengacung sempurna. Tangannya segera menarik kedua paha mulus Hinata untuk mendekat. Mendekatkanya pada kejantanannya yang sudah mengacung sempurna di hadapan selangkangan Hinata. Sasuke menggesekan batang penisnya, dengan belahan bibir vagina Hinata secara cepat dan kasar, membuat cairan peluamas yang di keluarkan Hinata menempel pada batang penisnya yang belum basah. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Saat di rasa batang penisnya sudah basah dan siap untuk memakan hidangan utama yang tersaji, Sasuke segera memposisikannya kepala penisnya tepat di hadapan lubang vagina sang gadis yang di tindihnya.

"Ahh...Sashukeh... S...sakit...ah...Sak..kit.." Teriak Hinata ketika kepala penis Sasuke mulai memasuk kedalam lubang vaginanya.

"Huh...hahh... Sabar sayang, tahan...bebentar_" ujarnya berusaha menenangkan sang gadis, dengan nafas berburu.

"S...sakit... Hiks...hiks..., S...sasuke-kun t..tolong keluarkan...hiks...hiks...sa...kit.." Teriak Hinata merontah-rontah memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke, dengan kepala yang terus di gelengkan kekanan dan kiri, meluapkan rasa sakit yang di rasakannya, dengan air mata yang semakin deras menetes.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Hinata, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata bulan sang gadis, mengecup lembut seluruh wajah cantik Hinata.

"Hushhhh... Tahan sayang..." Ujarnya menenangkan Hinata, lidahnya terus menjilati air mata yang mengalir di pipi chabby wanitanya.

Bibir Sasuke kembali melumat bibir mungil Hinata, dengan lembut dan sayang, sedangkan Sasuke terus mendorong kejantanannya masuk ke dalam vagina Hinata dengan perlahan, saat di rasa ada penghalang yang menghentikan pergerakannya, Sasuke segera menarik sedikit kejantanannya lalu memasukan dengan sekali hentakan, menerobos pertahanan terakhir sang gadis yang di cintainya.

"AGhttttmmmm..."Jeritan tertahan Hinata ketika merasakan perih dan gilu yang dirasakannya, Saat Sasuke menjebol pertahanan terakhirnya, darah keluar dari vagina Hinata, merembes keluar dari sela-sela kejantanan Sasuke yang masih tertanjap didalam vagina Hinata.

Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya, nafas keduanya tersenggal, dan nafas yang berburu, "Hahh...hah...hah..."

Sasuke mencoba menahan keinginan untuk langsung menggerakan pinggulnya. Dinding Hinata yang menjepit batang penisnya dengan sangat kuat, dan itu membuatnya nikmat dan sakit di saat yang bersmaan. Tidak sabar karena penisnya yang di jepit semakin kuat, Sasuke segera mengerakan kejantananya keluar masuk pada lubang vagina Hinata, mengerakannya secara perlahan dengan tempo lambat dan teratur. Bibir Sasuke kembali melumat puting susu Hinata, menjilatnya lalu mengulamnya, sepeti bayi yang sedang menyusu.

"Ah...ahah...ah...ahah..." Desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan terkulai lemas akan perlakuan Sasuke pada vaginannya. tubuhnya sudah merasakan lelah dan letih karena Hinata sudah klismaks berulang kali di banding dengan Sasuke, yang bahkan masih terus mengobok-ngobong vaginannya dengan tempo in-out yang semakin cepat dan menjadi-jadi. Sasuke sudah tidak peduli banjir yang ada pada liang kewanitaan Hinata yang disebabkan oleh beberapa kali orgasme yang dialaminya. saat batang penisnya di remas semakin kuat oleh lubang vagina Hinata, Sasuke semakin menambah kecepatan in-out nya di dalam lubang vagina Hinata.

"PLAK...PLAK...PLAK...PLAK..." Suara kulit beradu, menimbulkan suara yang menggema di ruang tamu. Semakin membakar hasrat Sasuke untuk semakin menghujamkan kejantanannya pada vagina Hinata.

Sasuke yang merasakan bahwa penisnya mulai berdenyut cepat dan lebih kaku, semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"PLAK...PLAK...PLAK...PLAK..."

"Ahh...ahhaa... Aha..." Hinata terus mendesah hebat karena perlakuan Sasuke pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Nghh...ahah..." Hinata menjerit saat merasakan kembali sensasi puncak kenikmatan yang dialaminya, liang yang semakin becek membuat suara kecipak basah semakin jelas terlebih Sasuke masih memompanya dengan gerakan brutal dan menjadi-jadi.

"PLAK...PLAK...PLAK..."

Saat Sasuke merasakan desakan gelombang orgasme yang sudah berada diujung kejantanannya. Dirinya Semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya untuk keluar masuk kedalam lubang vagina Hinata, menanamkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam pada lubang sang gadis yang sudah menjadi seorang wanita di tangannya.

"Nghh—Hinata!." Beberapa detik setelah Hinata terkulai lemas, Sasuke ikut menyusul mengeluarkan semua cairan kentalnya memenuhi liang kewanitaan Hinata. Tubuh Sasuke langsung ambruk menimpa tubuh polos wanita yang di cintainya, keadaan yang licin membuat kenjantanannya dengan mudah meluncur keluar bersamaan dengan bunyi "plop" pelan yang menggiringnya.

"Huh...huh...huh...hah...hah..."

Nafas mereka tersenggal bersamaan, Sasuke membaringakan tubuhnya diatas sofa bersebelahan dengan Hinata, memaluk tubuh polos Hinata, mendekapnya secara posesif. Sedangkan Hinata yang merasa kelelahan hanya bisa tertidur pulas di dalam rengkuhan posesif dari tubuh polos Sasuke. Dengan peluh yang masih berceceran di sekujur tubuhnya, dan cairan kental seperti susu yang masih membanjiri lubang kewanitaannya.

.

.

SJ

.

.

Hari berganti menjadi sore, Sasuke yang mulai sadar, segera membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan, merengangkan tubuh polosnya yang kaku dan terasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Hal pertama yang dilihat Sasuke adalah Hinata, wanita yang di cintainya masih terbaring di sampingnya, dengan mata yang masih terpecam, dan nafas halus dan teratur yang masih terdengar.

Sasuke segera menggendong tubuh polos Hinata, mengendongnya ala bridal style. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menaiki tangga lantai atas rumah Hinata, membuka knop pintu kamar Hinata, membaringkan tubuh sang gadis yang masih polos di ranjangnya, kemudian Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Hinata, menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut tebal yang tersedia di atas ranjang, dengan senyum yang tidak pernah absen dari wajah tampannya dan seringai kemenangan yang tercetak apik.

 **'Akhirnya kau menjadi miliku Hime.'** Ujarnya dalam hati tersenyum.

 **TBC.**

Hay, jumpa lagi minna- _ **san.**_

Maaf updetnya lama, cz akuma sibuk, dan otak akuma lagi madet, dan mohon maaf bila lemon yang di bikin akuma kurang _**hot**_ , atau jelek, bahkan gak nyambung, hehhehehhe

Habis akuma gak bisa bikin lemon, bahkan jujur akuma baru sekarang bikin lemon #ragu

Mohon maaf bila ada bahasa yang tidak di mengerti atau kurang jelas, akuma mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, namanya akuma juga masih belajar.

Dan akuma mengucapkan terima kasih pada _**reader**_ yang mau baca fanfic abalku ini, dan _**silent reader**_.

Mohon Review _nya Minna-san, makasih.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

 _ **Jaa-ne~**_

 **SJ : 10-05-2016 (13:13)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 **WARNING :** _ **TYPO**_ **,** _ **OOC**_ **,** _ **EYD**_ **, Ide pasaran.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Isakan tangis memilukan terdengar di ruangan kamar bernuansa violet, dengan cat berwarna ungu muda yang menghiasi dinding kamar, dengan prabotan kamar yang tertata rapi dan bersih.

"Hiks..hiks…hiks…"

Sesosok wanita cantik dengan tubuh meringkuk di pojok kamar menekuk kedua lututnya memeluknya dengan wajah di tenggelamkan di atas kedua lututnya yang tertekut. Rambut panjang berwarna ungunya berantakan, dan terkesan acak-acakan, tubuhnya polos di tutupi selimut yang melingkar di tubuhnya, dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Sasuke yang merasa terusik dengan suara isak tangis wanitanya, segera mengerjapkan matanya, membukanya perlahan, untuk melihat apa gerangan suara berisik yang mengusik tidurnya, tanganya bergesas mengucek matanya yang masih kabur. Mata onyx nya menangkap sosok seorang wanita yang menangis di pojokan kamar.

"Hime, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak khas orang baru bagun tidur.

Sadar tidak ada jawaban dari wanita yang dipanggilnya, Sasuke menuruni ranjang, demi menghampiri tubuh sang wanita yang masih meringkuk di pojokan kamar, kakinya perlahan berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hey, Hime? Ada apa?" Ujarnya menjulurkan tangannya menghusap pucuk kepala wanita cantik di depannya.

Tangan Hinata segera menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. "J-jangan s-sentuh ak...aku!...hiks..hiks...hiks..." Ujarnya tergagap dengan tangisan yang semakin terdengar piluh.

Sasuke yang menyadari penolakan yang di lakukan Hinata, hanya bisa memasang wajah kecewa dan sedih, "Maaf." Ujarnya dengan suara lirih.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..., kau p-pikir dengan meminta m-maaf... Hiks...hiks...k-kau bisa mengembalikan kesuciku... Hiks...hiks...hiks.." Hinata tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya tangisnya pecah, dengan air mata yang semakin deras keluar, membasahi pipi chabby nya.

Sasuke sadar dirinya sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar, sehingga wajar bila Hinata membencinya, tapi dia tidak mau semua itu terjadi, dia tidak mau Hinata membencinya bahkan menjauhinya.

"J...jangan...men...dekat!, m-mau a-apa kau... Hiks...hiks...hiks... M-mau memperkosaku l...lagi? Hiks...hiks.." Teriak Hinata histeris semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan tubuh bergetar takut.

Matanya terpejam merasakan sakit di hatinya, akan kata-kata Hinata yan menudingnya telah memperkosannya.

Sasuke kembali menjulurkan kedua tanganya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata, tubuh Hinata bergetar di pelukan tubuh polos Sasuke.

"L-lepas... J-jangan s-sentuh aku.." Teriak Hinata histeris saat tubuh Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya erat, tangan Hinata berusahan mendorong tubuh Sasuke, untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya, tapi ngihil Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata.

"Hime, maaf, sungguh aku benar-benar khilaf, itu semua aku lakukan karena aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke memohon maaf dengan bibirnya yang terus mencium pucuk kepala Hinata. Mata onyx nya berkaca-kaca dan menitikan air mata.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks..." Hinata hanya bisa menangis dipelukan Sasuke, sehingga tidak menyadari bila pria yang memelukanya sedang menangis, menyesali perbuatannya, yang telah merusak wanita yang di cintainya.

"Maaf Hime." Ulang Sasuke lirih, memohon penuh penyesalan, dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Wajah Hinata mendongak menatap wajah tampan Sasuke, yang sekarang terlihat menyedihkan di matanya, matanya terbelalak kaget melihat jejak cairan bening yang menghiasi pipi tirus Sasuke. Hinata tidak mampu lagi berkata apapun, bahkan isak tangisnya hilang sudah. Tangan Hinata terjulur menyentuh pipi tirus Sasuke, menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya.

Sasuke memengang punggung tangan Hinata, meremasnya lembut telapak tangan Hinata dengan tangan besarnya yang berada di atas jemari lentik sang wanita, yang masih mengusap air matanya. Mata Sasuke terpejam meresapi kelembutan tangan sang gadis, yang masih berada di pipinya.

"Hime, aku sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Sasuke mengelus punggung tangan Hinata, mencium telapak tangan Hinata yang masih berada di pipinya.

"..."

"Ayo kita menikah?" Ujak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke kepadanya, tubuhnya mengegang, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat dari biasanya.

"..a...aku..." Hinata menarik tanganya yang ada di pipi tirus Sasuke.

"Aku mohon jangan menolaku lagi, Saat aku melakukannya, aku benar-benar tidak menggunakan pengaman apa pun, bagaimana bila kau hamil anakku." Racau Sasuke terus membeo tidak jelas.

Hinata kembali terisak piluh, benar apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke padanya, bagaimana bila Itachi tau, bahwa dirinya sudah tidak perawan lagi, dan bagaimana jika kedua orang tuanya tau.

"Hiks...hiks... Hiks..." Hinata kembali menagis.

"Hey, jangan menangis lagi_" Ujarnya mengusap air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab, dan aku akan mengaku pada Itachi dan semua keluargamu bila aku telah memperkosamu." Sambungnya serak mencoba menyakinkan Hinata.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks... J...jangan... Ss..sasuke-kun aku m-mohon...hiks...hiks...hiks..." Ujarnya kembali terisak.

"Hanya dengan cara ini, aku bisa memilikimu Hinata, aku mohon mengertilah." Sasuke memohon pada Hinata, dengan kedua tanganya yang terkatup memegang kedua pipi chaby Hinata.

Hinata mengeleng, tanda bawah dia tidak setuju dengan keinginan Sasuke. "Hiks...hiks...hiks.. "

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat, tanda dia kecewa dengan penolakan Hinata, "apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"A...aku..., a..ak..aku hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"Jawab Hinata, aku hanya butuh jawabanmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada geram yang melihat Hinata hanya bisa menangis.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Hinata hanya terus menangis, tanpa berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke benar-benar kecewa dengan sikap Hinata yang memilih bungkam tanpa berniat menjawab pernyataan cintanya sama sekali.

Dirinya segera bangun dari hadapan Hinata, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Hinata, menutup pintuhnya dengan kasar, sehinga berbunyi 'BRAK.' Saat pintu kamar Hinata tertutup dengan kasar. langkanya menuju kamar Itachi yang berada di sebelah kamar Hinata. Sasuke membuka knop pintu kamar Itachi lalu menutupnya kasar 'BRAK'.

"Dasar wanita sialan!." Umpatnya kasar, membuang nafas berat.

'Lihat saja Hinata, akan ku buat kau menerimaku, mau pun dengan cara halus, atau pun cara kasar.' Ujarnya dalam hati menyeringai dengan sorot mata yang tidak normal.

Segera melangkahkan kakinya, kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

SJ

.

.

.

Hari berganti menjadi malam, seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna revlan masih betah membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Seolah tidak terusik dengan gelapnya malam.

Tubuhnya beringsek mencoba bagun dari tidurnya, menuruni ranjang, dan bergegas melangkah ke arah pintu, membukanya lalu keluar dari kamar kakanya, menuju kamar Hinata yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamar yang di tempatinya sekarang.

Saat tiba, Sasuke bergegas mengetuk puntu kamar Hinata. Demi melihat dan memastikan keadaan Hinata.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar, dan sukses membuat Sasuke cemas.

"Hinata?" Panggilnya kemudian dengan tangan yang terus mengetuk pintu di depannya.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

tidak ada jawaban.

"Hinata! Kau di dalam?" Ujar Sasuke berteriak panik.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Hinata buka pintunya!." Perintah Sasuke dengan nada suara meninggi.

Sasuke merasa cemas, belum pernah Hinata mengacukannya seperti ini, apa Hinata benar-benar membencinya dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

 **BRUG...BRUG...BRUG...**

"Hinata, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Jadi tolong jangan marah lagi, aku sungguh menyesal, Hinata aku mohon, jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, hatiku sakit. Jadi aku mohon buka pintunya." Teriak Sasuke semakin geram.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku akan menelpon Aniki, dan mengakui semuanya, bahkan bila perluh mengakui aku telah memperkosamu." Ancam Sasuke panik.

 **BRAK**

Suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar, menampakan sosok gadis mungil dengan penampilan yang berantakan.

"A-aku m-mohon j-jangan... Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Ujarnya terisak piluh.

"Baiklah, tapi tolong jangan mengacukan aku lagi. Hinata." Ujar Sasuke, menghembuskan nafas lega, menjulurkan tanganya untuk meraih tubuh wanita yang di cintainya.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..."

Hinata menjawab dengan angukan kepala, tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Sasuke padanya.

.

.

SJ

.

.

"Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar." Ujar Sasuke menyodorkan makanan pada sang wanita yang sejak tadi hanya duduk terdiam di hadapannya.

"..." Hinata tidak bergeming, bahkan mencoba menjawab apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Aku suapi." Ujar Sasuke mengambil makanan yang tersedia dengan sumpit, menyodorkannya pada mulut sang gadis.

Hinata menengokan wajahnya, menolak perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

"Ck, keras kepala..." Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Wanita sialan!." Makinya membuang makanan di tangannya dengan kasar.

Hinata kembali terisak, "hiks...hiks...hiks..." Semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Kenapa kau hanya bisa menangis, aku muak, mendengarnya..." Ujarnya ketus, tanganya menyapu bersih makanan di mejan makan yang berada di hadapanya, membuangnya kelantai. "Sudah bagus, aku tidak memberitahu Itachi dan keluargamu, seharusnya kau bersyukur." Ujar Sasuke ketus, mebuang nafasnya kasar, mendudukan tubuhnya kembali pada kursi di hadapan Hinata. Memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening menghadapi sikap keras kepala Hinata.

.

.

.

SJ

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam menahan amarahnya, Sasuke bangkit menghampiri Hinata, yang masih duduk terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Tangan Sasuke segera menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, menyeretnya untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya, yang menaiki tangga lantai atas rumah Hinata, membuka kamar Hinata, melangkahan kakinya ke arah ranjang, membaringkan tubuh Hinata di atas ranjang, lalu Sasuke segera membaringkan dirinya bergabung dengan Hinata, meneluk tubuh Hinata dengan posesif, tanganya melingkari pinggang ramping Hinata, sedangkan kedua kakinya menjepit kaki jenjang wanita yang dipeluknya.

Suara getaran Smartphone mendominasi ruangan yang sunyi.

Drrrrrtttt...Drrrtttttt...Drrrrrtttttt

Hinata yang menyadari handphone nya bergetar mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke pada tubuhnya, untuk mengambil Smartphonenya yang tergeletak apik di meja samping ranjang, saat Hinata hendak menjulurkan tangannya, dengan cepat Sasuke segera mengambil smartphone milik Hinata. Membaca siapakah gerangan yang mengusik ketenangannya dengan Hinata-nya.

Itachi calling

Dengan kesal Sasuke membanting Smartphone Hinata, menarik kembali tubuh Hinata utuk berbaring disampingnya, tanpa menghiraukan protes yang akan dilayangkan sang wanita kepadanya.

"S-sasuke apa_" ucapa Hinata di potong oleh gerakan Sasuke yang menarik tubuhnya kasar.

"J-jangan coba-coba kau menghianatiku atau berfikir untuk meninggalkanku! Atau aku akan memberitahunya tentang hubungan kita, dan_" jeda cukup lama "jangan penah kau menghubungi itachi atau kau akan tau akibatnya Hime!." Acam Sasuke berbisik, dengan nada tajam penuh ancaman dan seringai menakutkan yang tercetak diwajah tampannya.

"..." Hinata hanya terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, dirinya tidak berani memperotes ataupun menetang perkataan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke yang menyadari wanitanya takut, mencoba menenangkannya, tangannya membelai surai indigo Hinata dengan sayang. "Tidurlah! Turuti kataku, kalau kau tidak mau aku hukum." Acam Sasuke, mencium pucuk kepala Hinata lembut.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa diam, dan mecoba menuruti semua keinginan Sasuke, dia tidak mau bila nanti Sasuke memberitahu kejadian tadi pada Itachi selaku tunangannya dan pada keluarganya. Hinata tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa, dan semakin menyakiti Sasuke.

 **TBC.**

Hayhay...

Ketemu lagi minna- _ **san**_ bersama akuma.

Akuma mau menjelaskan, Sasuke itu memesan makanan dari lestoran, yang mengantarkan makanannya di rumah.

Tidak mau banyak cincong, akuma mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang mau membaca fanfic akuma yang abal ini,

 _ **Special Thanks**_ :

 **Uchiha Cullen738, AelindahyuuQ, CheftyClouds, sasuhina69, orang(?), oortaka, Zuzu-chan, Guest(?), ryeovy621, Baby niz 137, ade854 II, sushimakipark, dan silent reader.**

Mohon _**Review**_ nya Minna-san.

Sampai jumpa di _**chapter**_ selanjutnya.

 _ **Jaa-ne~**_

 **SJ: 11-05-2016 (23:33)**


	4. Chapter 4

**=Chapter 4=**

 **Warning!**

 **\- TYPO, OOC , EYD, Ide pasaran.**

 **\- Bagi yang tidak suka pair SasuHina harap tekan tombol BACK.**

 **\- Bagi yang masih di bawa umur harap tekan Back juga. :)**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

1 minggu berlalu, Sasuke sering meminta berhubungan intim dengan Hinata, tanpa mengunakan alat pengaman atau kontasepsi apapun, dirinya memang sengaja tidak menggunakan pengaman apapun, saat berhubungan badan dengan wanita yang di cintainya.

Dan malam ini pun Sama Hinata di buat klimaks berkali-kali oleh Sasuke, dan berujung Hinata yang akan tertidur karena kelelahan dengan permainan yang Sasuke lakukan, tanpa memberi jedah untuk Hinata istirahat, Sasuke sering melakukan hubungan intim dengan Hinata paling cepat 1 jam dan paling lama 3 jam.

Kadang Hinata sering menolak dan memberontak saat Sasuke memintah jatahnya setiap malam, dan berkhir dengan Sasuke yang selalu memaksa Hinata untuk memuaskan hasratnya, tanpa perdulih dengan penderitaan dan jeritan kesakitan dari wanita itu.

Malam ini pun Sama, Sasuke kembali memintah jatahnya lagi, dan berujung dengan Hinata yang akan berteriak kesakitan dengan sikap Sasuke yang kasar dan selalu memaksanya, tanpa lelah.

"L-lepas S-sasuke-kun, aku tidak mau!." Teriak Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menindih tubuhnya, agar menjauh.

"Tidak kau harus melayaniku Hinata, dan kau adalah miliku selamanya." ucap Sasuke terus menarik baju yang di kenakan sang wanita yang di tindihnya dengan kasar dan cepat, tanpa perdulih perlawanan yang di lakukan wanita itu.

Tubuh Hinata polos seketika, tanpa sehelai benang menghiasi tubuh sexy wanita itu, Sasuke kembali menindihnya, menghimpitnya dengan tubuh besarnya.

"S-sasuke-kun, l-lepas, aku bukan milikmu. Tapi aku milik Ita-kun!."Teriak Hinata menahan takut, segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh dari tubuhnnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan dari Hinata mendelik tidak suka, dengan tangan terkepal erat dan tubuh bergetar menahan amarah, tubuhnya memang berhasil menjauh dari tubuh Hinata, tapi kali ini Sasuke benar-benar marah, mendengar penuturan wanita yang paling dicintainya.

Sasuke menyeringai sadis "Ita-kun heh..." Ujarnya meremehkan, "kau itu milikku, apa kau masih belum sadar juga, wanita sialan!" Umpatnya dengan suara mendesis, menarik rambut panjang Hinata dengan kasar, lalu menjambaknya dengan kasar, sehinga membuat wajah Hinata mendongak berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Akan ku buat kau sadar, kalau kau adalah miliku!." Bisik Sasuke menyeringai sadis, melepaskan cengkaramannya pada rambut panjang Hinata dan menghempaskan tubuh Hinata dengan kasar, sehingga menbuat Hinata kembali berbaring diatas ranjangnya, Lalu tubuh Sasuke kembali menindihnya, dan melumat bibir munggil Hinata dengan cepat dan menuntut, Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya, sehingga membuat Hinata menggap-menggap kehabisan nafas.

Saat dirasa wanitanya membutuhkan oksigen Sasuke melepaskan ciumanya, dan membuat Hinata menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya bahkan sampai terbatuk-batuk.

Tangan Sasuke kembali menelusuri tubuh polos Hinata, dan pergerakannya terhenti di daerah pribadi Hinata yang sudah basah, lalu dengan cepat tangannya menekuk kaki jenjang Hinata dan kemudian mengangkatnya, sehingga kaki Hinata sedikit mengangkang oleh perbuatannnya, tanpa merasa jijik mulutnya melumat benda peribadi Hinata dengan rakus, dan memasukan lidahnya dalam vagina Hinata dengan gerakan keluar masuk, dengan tempo teratur.

"S-sasukhe... J-jjangan... Ah... Ah...ahha..." Desahan Hinata kembali terdengar, tangannya mencoba melepas cengkaraman Sasuke pada lututnya, tapi nihil, tanpa merasa putus asa, tangan Hinata mendorong kelapa Sasuke untuk menjauh dari vaginanya yang mulai berdesir antara ngiluh dan nikmat.

"Cup...cup...cup..." Bunyi decapan lidah Sasuke saat mengoral vagina Hinata mulai terdengar.

Hinata mulai merasakan akan klimaks, saat lidah Sasuke semakin menambah gerakan in-outnya semakin cepat dan menjadi.

"Aaaah...ahhh...ah.." Tubuh Hinata melenting keatas merasakan klimaksnya, dan tangannya dengan reflek menjambak (?) rambut Sasuke dengan erat.

Tapi seolah tidak terganggu atau pun merasa Sakit, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan cengkraman tangan Hinata pada rambutnya yang sangat erat. Sasuke menelan cairan bening yang di keluarkan vagina Hinata dengan rakus tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun.

"Lihat Hinata, tubuhmu merespon sentuhanku." Ujarnya meremehkan ketika menjauhkan kepalanya dari selangkangan sang wanita.

Hinata hanya terbaring lemas menikmati klimaksnya, dengan dada yang naik turun dan nafas tersenggal.

Sasuke melepas semua pakaian yang di kenakannya, sehingga tubuhnya polos seketika, tanpa sehelai benangpun menghiasi tubuhnya, dengan cepat dirinya kembali menindih tubuh Hinata, dan memasukan kejantanannya pada liang sang wanita, dan langsung menggerakannya keluar masuk dengan tempo cepat, membuat sang gadis klimaks berulang kali di buatnya, dirinya yang merasa belum memcapai klimaksnya segera membalik posisi Hinata untuk menungging, dan kembali memasukan kejantanannya pada lubang vagina wanita yang di cintainya.

Tangan Sasuke yang bebas meremas payudara Hinata yang menggantung karena posisinya, sejujurnya posisi ini sangat nyaman untuknya, karena dirinya bisa menguasai tubuh Hinata dari belakang. Sasuke semakin mengerakan pinggulnya keluar masuk dengan cepat dan berutal.

"Plak...plak...plak...plak..." Suara kulit beradu, di ruangan kamar Hinata, dan terdengar begitu nyaring.

"Hinata...huh..., huh...huh..., katakan kau adalah milikku seorang." Bisiknya, dan melumat daun telinga sang wanita, lalu bibirnya turun untuk mencium leher jenjang Hinata dan melumat serta menggigit kecil, meninggalkan kissmark di sekujur leher sang wanita.

"Aah...ahhh...ah...aahhh..." Hinata tidak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, dirinya kembali merasakan klimaksnya.

Sasuke semakin brutal menghujam kejantanannya, saat dirinya sebentar lagi akan klimaks, dirinya segera merubah posisi lumrah dalam bercinta, dan kembali memasukan kejantanannya pada vagina sang wanita, dan kembali menghujamnya secara cepat.

"H-hiiinataahhh..." Teriaknya ketika merasakan klimaknya, dan menyemburkan cairan cintanya dirahim wanita yang di cintainya, kemudian tubuhnya langsung amburuk menimpa tubuh Hinata yang berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Huh...huh...huh...huh..." Suara nafas Sasuke tersenggal.

Setelah nafasnya kembali teratur, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata yang tertidur pulas karena kelelahan, dan mengambil baju kemejanya yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh polos Hinata dan mengancingnya dengan rapi, kemudian dirinya kembali membaringkan tubuh polosnya di samping tubuh Hinata, dan memeluk tubuh wanita itu dengan erat, bibir Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata sekilas, sebelum alam mimpi menariknya.

.

.

.

SJ

.

.

.

Di pagi hari saat jam menunjukan masih pukul 7 pagi, Hinata mengeliat di tegah tidurnya, tubuhnya kaku dan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan daerah pribadinya pun ngilu saat dirinya mencoba mengerakannya, dirinya melepaskan pelukan Sasuke pada tubuhnya yang mengenakan kemeja kebesaran milik Sasuke, lalu bergegas menuruni ranjang untuk kekamar madi membasuh tubuhnya yang lengket dengan peluh dan cairan bening yang mulai mengering.

Dikamar mandi Hinata menagis sejadi-jadinya, membasuh tubuhnya yang sudah ternodai dengan kasar,

Hinata berjalan ke arah dapur dengan tubuh yang masih sakit dan ngiluh di daerah intimnya, tubuhnya benar-benar sakit, tapi ia harus membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan Sasuke, yang masih tertidur nyenyak di ranjang pribadinya.

Saat dirinya hendak memasak telur gulung dan bembuat nasi, terdengar suara seorang yang membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

 **CEKLEK**

Suara pintu terbuka, menyadarkan Hinata bila ada yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya, pikiran Hinata langsung tertuju pada tunangannya.

'Apakah ita-kun sudah pulang?, asataga! Bagaimana ini, Sasuke-kun masih berada dikamarku.' Pikir Hinata panik.

Kakinya bergegas berjalan menuju kearah kamarnya, menahan rasa ngilu yang di rasakannya, tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hinata-chan?" Suara lembut menghentikan langkah kaki Hinata.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. "M-mamah." Balasnya menyembunyikan kepanikan diwajah ayunya.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis membalas panggilan Hinata kepadanya.

"Mamah, a-ada a-apa mamah d-datang kemari?" Tanya Hinata bingung melihat sosok calon mertuanya berada di dalam rumahnya.

"Ohw, Ita-chan menghubungi mamah, untuk melihat keadaanmu sayang, katanya 1 minggu ini kau tidak bisa di hubungi, Sasu-chan juga tidak bisa di hubungi, jadi mamah kesini, takut terjadi apa-apa padamu sayang." ujar Mikoto menjelaskan, menarik tangan calon menantunya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"A-ano, mah, H-hinata b-baik-baik s-saja."Jawab Hinata berbohong, menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Syukurlah, mamah khawatir sayang." Ujar Mikoto membelai pucuk kepala Hinata dengan sayang.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum, menenangkan kehawatiran calon mertuanya.

"Dimana Sasu-chan?" Tanya Mikoto bingung, matanya menyelusuri ruangan mencari sosok anak bungsunya.

"A-ano mah, S-sasu_" ucapan Hinata terpotong dengan suara laki-laki yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Hinata, dimana kau?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada suara tinggi, kakinya melangkah ke arah ruang tamu, mencari sosok wanita yang semalam di peluknya erat.

Saat terbagun Sasuke tidak menemukan Hinata di sampingnya dirinya langsung panik, lalu bangun dari ranjang, memakai baju dengan asal lalu bergegas mencari wanita itu, tanpa pikir panjang, dirinya menuju ke arah dapur, dan terus memangil nama Hinata dengan panik.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan wajah horor, Saat Sasuke dengan wajah bercampur khawatir memanggil namanya dengan nafas tersenggal.

Mikoto yang binggung, mulai melihat ke arah pandang calon menantunya, dan menemukan Sosok putra bungsungnya dengan penampilan acak-acakan dan muka yang panik.

"Sasu-chan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Mikoto bingung, dengan ekpresi anaknya yang kaget melihat kehadirannya.

"Mamah. kenapa mamah ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke balik, tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Mamah datang kesini disuruh Ita-chan untuk melihat keadaan Hinata-chan." Jawab sang ibu menjelaskan, kembali tersenyum kearah calon menantunya.

Wajah Sasuke, kembali datar, 'BRENGSEK, kau aniki.' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati geram, mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menahan amarah.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa takut melihat pandangan dingin Sasuke, yang mendelik garang kearahnya.

"Ah, karana mamah sudah milihat Hinata-chan baik-baik saja, mamah pulang dulu ya sayang, kalau ada apa-apa Hinata-chan bisa kabari mamah atau Ita-chan." Ujar Mikoto pamit membelai pucuk kepala sang menantu lalu berdiri.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk ragu, "m-mamah d-disini saja, k-kita sarapan b-bersama d-dulu." Ujar Hinata tergagap mencoba menahan sang mertua.

"Aduh sayang, maaf mamah tidak bisa, kan ada Sasu-chan, dia bisa menggantikan mamah menemanimu sarapan, iyakan Sasu-chan?" Mikoto melirik anak bungsunya.

"Hn." Gunam Sasuke, tidak melepaskan tatapan tidak sukanya pada perkataan Hinata tadi, yang mencoba melindungi dirinya sendiri, dengan cara menahan ibunya.

Hinata tidak berkutik, saat nama Sasuke disebut-sebut calon mertuanya, tubuhnya langsung bergerar hebat menahan takut melihat tatapan tidak suka Sasuke padanya.

"Ya sudah sayang, mamah pergi dulu." Ujar Mikoto pamit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

SJ

.

.

Suasana kembali mencengkam, dengan aura yang di pancarkan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu tadi, kau menentangku heh." Desis Sasuke mendelik tidak suka.

Hinata hanya bungkam tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke padanya, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat menahan takut, dengan ucapan Sasuke yang menuduhnya.

"Dan jangan coba-coba menghidariku atau mengacuhkan ku Hinata, kalau kau tidak mau aku hukum." Acam Sasuke dengan nada menusuk, kakinya melangkah kearah Hinata, mencengkam kuat tangan Hinata, dan menyeretnya menuju kamar sang gadis.

"S-sasuke-kun l-lepas," ujarnya mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan penolakan Hinata, dirinya masih menarik tubuh wanita itu untuk menikuti langkahnya, memasuki kamar sang wanita.

.

.

.

 **BRAK.**

Suara pintu tertutup dengan kasar, Sasuke terus menyeret Hinata untuk mengikuti langkahnya, tanpa menghiraukan rontahan dari wanita itu.

"DIAM!." Desis Sasuke dengan nada suara tinggi, membentak sang wanita yang di cengkramnya.

Hinata hanya bisa kaget dengan bentakan Sasuke padanya, matanya langsung berkaca-kaca dan isak tangis yang mulai terdengar.

Sasuke kembali menyeret Hinata, menghempaskan tubuh Hinata di atas ranjang dengan kasar, mendindihnya. Lalu melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata dengan kasar membukanya bahkan merobeknya, saat Hinata mencoba mencegah aksinya, Sasuke terus menelanjagi wanita itu dengan gerakan tangan cepat. Saat tubuh Hinata polos tanpa sehelai benangpun melingkari tubuhnya, Hinata mulai menangis piluh.

"S-sasuke, j-jangan... Hiks...hiks...hiks... A-aku mohon... Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Tangis Hinata mengema di ruangan, terus memohon di lepaskan.

Sasuke yang sudah terbutakan nafsu, tidak menghiraukan permohonan wanita itu, dirinya segera mencium bibir mungil Hinata yang bergetar, melepaskan kancing kemeja putihnya dengan cepat, lalu melepaskan celana jeans dan celana dalamnya, di tegah-tegah aksi ciuman panjangnya dengan Hinata, dan langsung memasukan kejantanannya pada lubang vagina sang wanita, tanpa cairan pelumas atau apapun, Hinata yang merasakan kejantanan Sasuke yang mulai menerobos masuk meringis kesakitan di dalam ciumannya, mulutnya langsung mengigit lidah Sasuke, agar melepaskannya dan berhasil.

"AGrtttt...fuck!." Umpat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, dan tubuhnya beringsek menjauh dari tubuh Hinata. Darah keluar dari dalam mulutnya akibat perbuatan sang wanita, tangannya menampar pipi mulus sang wanita dengan keras.

Plak.

Suara tamparan terdengar, "Wanita Sialan!." Umpatnya meringis merasakan lidahnya yang sakit, Hinata yang merasakan sakit di pipinya, langsung bangun dari posisinya tadi, dan tubuhnya langsung bergerak mundur menghindari kemarahan Sasuke padanya, tanganya mencoba memeluk lututnya sendiri, lalu tubuhnya mulai bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Tangis Hinata pecah, memegagi pipinya yang terasa sakit, dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Sasuke yang merasa semakin geram langsung menarik kaki Hinata kasar untuk kembali terlentang di hadapannya, lalu menindih tubuh Hinata dengan tubuhnya, tanpa perdulih isak tangis dan luka yang terdapat di sudut bibir wanita itu, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke kembali memasukan kejantananya pada lubang vagina Hinata dengan cepat dan kasar, mengabaikan pemanasan yang harus dilakukakannya supaya si wanita tidak merasakan sakit.

"Agrrrr... Itaii..s-sasuke..hiks...hiks... I-itaiii..hiks..hiks...hiks...lepas...hiks...hiks...hiks.." Jerit Hinata saat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke menerobos masuk pada vaginanya yang masih kering dan belum siap untuk menerimanya.

Sasuke yang sudah terbutakan nafsu, dirinya langsung mengerakan kejantananya keluar masuk di dalam vagina Hinata dengan cepat dan brutal, tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit yang di rasakan wanita itu, dan jeritan serta tangisan yang Hinata rasakan.

"I-itaii...hiks...hiks...hiks..." Jerit Hinata lalu menangis, mendorong dada bidang Sasuke yang polos, agar menjauh darinya, bahkan tangan mungil Hinata memukul-mukul keras dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa tergaggu dengan aksi Hinata, segera mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata, lalu menghimpitnya di atas kepala sang wanita yang ditindihnya, mencengkramnya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan kirinya, meremas payudara sang wanita dengan kasar.

"Huh...huh...huh...huh..." Suara nafas Sasuke berburu menahan nikmat pada kejantanannya yang di cengkram liang vagina Hinata dengan sangat erat.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, dan membuat sang gadis klimaks berkali-kali akibat perbuatannya, Hinata yang tadi merasakan sakit, sekarang tergantikan rasa nikmat yang di rasakannya, akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

"Ah...ahah...ah..." Suara desahan Hinata mulai terdengar, menyalurkan nikmat yang dirasakannya, tanpa bisa membendungnya atau mencoba menahan desahannya.

"Panggil namaku Hinata." Perintah Sasuke pada wanita yang di cintainya.

"Ah..ah..ah...ah..ahah...ahahhhhhh..." Hinata kembali merasakan klimaks yang ke tiga kalinya, sedangkan Sasuke masih senan tiasa menggerakan kejantanannya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, tanpa memberi Hinata kesempatan untuk menikmati klimaksnya yang sudah berkali-kali dirasakannya, tubuh Hinata sudah lemas, tidak bisa lagi melawan, pikirannya berusaha melawan, tapi tubuhnya berkata lain bahkan malah menikmati permainan yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"Panggil namaku sayang." Ujar Sasuke terus mendesak Hinata untuk memanggil namanya.

"Ah...ah...s-sasukheh...ah..." Hinata memanggil nama Sasuke di tegah-tegah desahannya, menuruti perkataan laki-laki yang mengobok-ngonok vaginanya semakin gencar dan brutal.

"Bagus, terus sayang, panggil namaku, teriakan namaku saat aku memasuki tubuhmu." Racau Sasuke mendengar Hinata memanggil namanya, panggilan Hinata seolah meningkatkan gairahnya, yang semakin ingin menghujam kejantananya di liang kenikmatan sang wanita, yang mulai akan mencapai klimaks ke empat kalinya, liang vagina Hinata menjepit batang penis Sasuke semakin erat, sehingga menyebabkan Sasuke semakin menambah tempo gerakannya.

"Ahh...ah...ahah..." Suara desahan Hinata terdengar ketika dirinya merasakan klimaks, tubuhnya langsung lemas, dan matanya terpejam merasakan klimaksnya, dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Aghttt... Hinatahhh..." Selang beberapa menit setelah klimaks yang dirasakan Hinata, Sasuke pun kali ini menyusul, dengan menyemburkan cairan sperma nya dalam rahim sang wanita, tanpa mencoba mengeluarkan kejantanannya, tubuhnya langsung ambruk menimpah tubuh mungil sang wanita. Sasuke segera menggeser tubuhnya di samping tubuh polos Hinata, yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan.

Sasuke segera mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang, dan menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Tubuh Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh wanita yang di cintainya, tangannya mulai menggerakan batang penisnya utuk kembali memasuki liang sang wanita, dan menenggelamkannya dalam vagina Hinata, tanpa mencoba mengerakannya. Dirinya langsung kembali memeluk tubuh Hinata untuk menempel erat pada tubuh telanjangnya. Tangan Sasuke terjulur mengelus perut rata sang wanita.

"Semoga kali ini berhasil." Gunamnya tersenyum, terus mengelus perut rata sang wanita.

Mata Sasuke terpejam mengikuti Hinata, untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

SJ

.

.

.

Hinata mengeliat di tegah tidurnya, saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, matanya yang terpejam langsung terbuka, mengelilingi sekitar ruangan yang aneh menurutnya.

"Dimna aku?" Tanyanya bingung pada dirinya sendiri, matanya masih menelusuri ruangan di sekitarnya.

Ruangan ini bukan kamarnya, dan dia yakin itu, Hinata melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di depannya, tubuhnya tidak lagi polos, dirinya mengenakan kemeja putih yang kebesaran, dan tanpa menggunakan pakaian dalam yang melekat di dalamnya. Saat tubuhnya ingin segera turun dari ranjang, Hinata langsung meringis kesakitan, merasakan ngiluh di daerah intimnya yang terasa perih dan sakit, dirinya mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera turun.

 **Clek.**

Suara pintu terbuka, menampakan sosok lelaki berambut emo yang memasuki ruangan, kakinya melangkah mendekati ranjang yang Hinata tempati.

"kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang membuayarkan lamunan Hinata, Hinata langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

"S-sasuke-kun." Ujarnya kaget, melihat sosok Sasuke yang menghampirinya.

Sasuke tersenyum manis melihat wajah wanita yang di cintainya, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di tepi ranjang, "Ya, Hime." Ujar Sasuke, tangannya terjulur untuk membelai pipi chabby Hinata dengan lembut dan hati-hati, dengan ibu jari yang terus mengusap-usap lembut memar yang terdapat di pipi chabby wanitanya.

"J-jangan sentuh a-aku." Bentak Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang mencoba melawannya, meski tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Kau berani padaku." Ucap Sasuke meremehkan.

Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke takut, tubuhnya beringsek mundur menjauh menahan rasa sakit dan ngilu di daerah intimnya, tubuh Hinata semakin mundur menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya secara inters.

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?" Tanya Sasuke kembali meremehkan, lututnya menaiki ranjang, merangkak mendekati tubuh Hinata, yang bergetar hebat.

"D-dimna i-ini?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Apartement ku." Jawab Sasuke acuh, membelai pucuk kepala Hinata, memeluk tubuh Hinata erat. "Jangan takut Hime, aku tidak akan melukaimu lagi." Ujar Sasuke lembut.

"Maaf kemarin aku kasar padamu, aku benar-benar menyesal." Ujar Sasuke menyesal dengan nada suara lirih, memegangi pipi sang wanita, yang memar dan bengkak karna perbuatannya.

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke binggung, tanpa bicara apapun.

"Jangan marah lagi Hime, kau boleh menukulku, menamparku seperti yang aku lakukan kemarin padamu, tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku ya." Sasuke meracau tidak jelas, memohon dengan suara lirih, tangannya terjulur mengambil tangan Hinata, menuntun tangan Hinata, untuk menampar pipi tirusnya dengan keras, tapi Hinata langsung menarik tangannya yang ada di genggaman tangan besar Sasuke.

'Apa-apaan ini, kenapa Sasuke-kun aneh, dan kenapa sorot matanya seolah menunjukan bawah dia menyesal dan terluka.' Ujar Hinata semakin binggung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Jangan tinggalkan aku Hime, aku mohon." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis, memeluk tubuh Hinata semakin erat.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke menagis, hanya terdiam, dan membalas pelukan Sasuke padanya, lalu tangannya mengelus punggung lelaki itu lembut, untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berpelukan Hinata melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke, dan mau tidak mau Sasuke menjauh dari tubuh wanita itu.

"Ada apa?" Protes Sasuke bertanya melihat wajah ayu Hinata, yang bercucuran keringat.

"K-kepalaku pusing Sasuke-kun." Cicit Hinata memegangi keningnya yang berdenyut sakit.

Sasuke langsung panik. "Mana yang Sakit? Aku akan segera panggil dokter kemari." Ujar Sasuke bergegas menuruni ranjang, tapi pergerakannya terhenti oleh Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke binggung menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"J-jangan panggil dokter, a-aku t-tidak papa." ucap Hinata dengan nada suara lemah.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke menuruti perkataan Hinata, tanpa berniat menentangnya atau membantah. "Baiklah, kau harus berbaring." Perintah Sasuke, membaringkan tubuh Hinata, lalu menyelimutinya.

Hinata hanya menuruti perkataan Sasuke, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, dan kepalanya pusing.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya, untuk menyentuh kening Hinata, "Kau deman Hime." Ujar Sasuke khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Cicit Hinata lemah.

"Baiklah kau tidur saja, aku akan membeli obat dan makanan, kau tetap disini." Perintah Sasuke mengingatkan, lalu berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Hinata, menuju pintu, lalu membukanya, dan kaki Sasuke melangkah berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, tangannya langsung menutup pintu dan kemudian langsung menguncinya.

 **TBC.**

Halo minna-san, maaf bangt akuma baru nonggol sekarang, setelah 3 bulan tanpa kabar.

Jadi gini minna-san, akuma sekarang lagi sibuk download film anime yaoi nih. #plak *di gampar reader

Tapi sekarang download Yaoi nya harus berakhir dulu, cz laptop akuma mati total, minta di lem biru kali ya, ckckckckkckc *curhat

Tapi terima kasih buat reader yang selalu menunggu akuma, akuma bener-bener ucapin beribu terima kasih, dan tidak lupa minta kritik dan Sarannya, dan akuma minta maaf enggak bisa jawab pertanyaan kalian satu-satu, karena akuma lagi minjem laptop orang, hahahhahaha

 **Special Thanks :**

 **sasuhina69, oortaka, aindri961, aindri961, shinigami no widy, CheftyClouds, ade854 II, oortaka, Zuzu-chan, sasuhina69, Ozel-Hime, srilestari, Guest, Guest dan silent reader.**

Mohon _**Review**_ nya Minna-san.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

 **Jaa-ne~**

 **SJ : 08 – 08 – 2016.**


End file.
